Cocodrie (level)
Cocodrie is the ninth campaign level of Resistance 2. Synopsis Nathan Hale and Joseph Capelli must locate Major Blake and the nuclear weapon he was escorting, and then they must find a way to smuggle it aboard the Chimeran flagship. Intel Documents *'Intel 19:' Located in the attic of the plantation house, laying next to a dead Black Ops soldier. *'''Intel 20: '''Located on the riverboat, right before the last set of stairs in one of the many rooms. Trophy Opportunities *Big Game Hunter - Defeat the Marauder in the Single Player Campaign. *Master Spy - Collect all the Intel documents in the Single Player Campaign. Transcript See Cocodrie/Transcript Gallery Cocodrie (level) concept art.jpg Trivia *If the player goes into the Graveyard to the right of the mansion and read the graves he/she will see that it are all copies of each others. **In the Graveyard there are two L23 Fareye's the player can pick up but if the player look around he/she can't actually see them which means they might be in the Graves. ***In front of the Graveyard there is a dead Black Ops soldier which has a red package. If you look closely at the package, you will see that it is Carbine ammo. *After the Marauder is killed, it'll still be shown as alive on an Auger Mark II. *There is a V7 Splicer hidden behind one of the chimneys in the mansion's attic. *When the player is running to regroup with Capelli he/she can see that the bit of the passageway that gets destroyed is a different colour to the rest and will still blow up even if no fire from a Titan hits it. *Sometimes the 3 Titans on the boat will not appear but all the destruction still happens. *When the player meet Capelli there are about 10 Black Ops in that building. They usually all get killed, but after defeating the fourth Titan there are magically about 30 more Black Ops. *When Capelli is protecting the bomb if the player walk towards him he/she will go through his head and walk up his gun. *No matter what the player fire at the bomb it will not explode. It'll just get bullet holes that will disappear. *There's a Boxing gym in the highstreet and if the player look through the window there are a few punchbags and a ring with fresh blood splattered on the floor. *There's an EAT restaurant in the highstreet like the one in Orick. *If the player stay with Capelli through the whole battle him and the bomb will only disappear if the player walk to the nearest car and turn so the player can't face him and then turn around again. *Private Osborne will not die even if Chameleons attack him. *When Osborne or the other Black Ops plant a charge on the gate they don't get it out it just randomly appears on the gate. **When the C4 is on the three gates even though they tell the player to stand back. The player can stand right up to the gate and the explosion won't kill the player. *When the player get through to Capelli; Blake, Osborne and any other surviving Black Ops turn left and run into a bush. *In Superhuman mode, during the charge on the convey belt, if a Black Ops dies no Black Ops will replace it. It only happens in this mode. *During the cutscene where you find Blake, if you press START and then quickly resume the game, everything will turn green for a few seconds. *If overwhelmed by Leapers in the sewers, Blake will sometimes fire his M5A2's Grenade Launcher, making him one of the few supporting characters to use their weapons secondary fire, along with Capelli's shield. Category:Levels Category:Resistance 2 Levels